In the optical fiber field, light-guide fibers are used in optical transmission systems wherein the fibers are connected end-to-end to transfer light or optical energy. Often, fiber ends may be damaged by adverse environmental hazards, particularly at the location where optical fibers terminate in connectors. In particular, dust, dirt, and debris may impair the optical transmission capabilities of the fiber. Also, since a laser beam passes through the fiber, an operator's eyes may easily be injured while the connector is not in use or is not covered. Hence, the mating end of a fiber connector is often covered when not in use or not connected.